birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortune Secretii
Fortune Secretii (Full Name: Fortune Akedogemuski E'Luckytat Secretii) is one of the fifteen normal Secretiis. Bio A character born in Hiroshima on June 13, 1941. She was forced to move to Nagasaki when an atomic bomb destroyed Hiroshima, but a second atomic bomb destroyed that as well. After the second atomic bomb, she decided to get out of Japan for good and subsequently discovered Delfino Plaza. Despite discovering Delfino Plaza first, she didn't become the first Secretii to create a secret level; the honors go to Shelli Secretii instead. She turned 61 by Super Mario Sunshine's release. Her secret course is based around the theme of luck. Lucky 7's and a puzzle must be accomplished to even get into her course. Once inside the level, you must have excelling platforming skills to pass. When bored, Fortune likes to take out one of her gadgets attached to her pants (RNG or Coin Toss) and play with it. For some unexplained reason, Fortune likes to summon seagulls. In GoAnimate, Fortune likes to expose repetitive scripts while getting ungrounded for exposing the truth. Later on, Fortune was given a major overhaul to account for Lotus Secretii's major overhaul. In this redesign, Fortune was given the deep, dark secret of having FOP (fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva), leaving her only able to physically move her eyes and lips. Likes *Number 7 *Number 777 *Fortune cookies Dislikes *Number 13 *Number 4 Younger Years Before her hair whitened, it was colored a brown color. Even before she created her secret course, she was all about luck. The ironic part about her luckiness is that she was born on a Friday the 13th. The superstitions surrounding Friday the 13th left Fortune stigmatized until she turned everything around by surviving both atomic bombs. Nega Switcheroo Nega Fortune is a jinx. Her outfit just screams bad luck, with bad luck superstitions all around. These superstitions include: *The number 13 *Broken mirrors *Walking under a ladder *Black cat *Raven *The number 4 in Japanese culture *The number 43 in Japense culture *Writing a person's name in red ink Superpowers According to the Superpower Wiki, Fortune has master level Luck. Fortune also has Probability Manipulation, due to being able to invoke the Million to One chance. During episodes of Fortune Exposed the Truth, Fortune has been seen using Situational Synchronicity. For unexplained reasons, Fortune likes to summon seagulls with her wand, a demonstration of her Summoning superpower. Fortune's wand can also cast Luck Magic, as a sub-technique of her Probability Manipulation. To get around her dark secret of FOP, Fortune has advanced levels of Telekinesis and Teleportation. Relationships Pachinko is Fortune's older sister. Fortune has some tension going on with Sonic the Hedgehog. After she exposed his mistake during an episode of Fortune Exposed the Truth, Amy Rose decides to ditch him. Mario naturally dislikes Fortune, due to her being a Secretii and he has to get past her for 100% completion of Super Mario Sunshine. According to a s'mores related picture, Fortune has a strong bond towards "The Prince of Darkness". In Looney Games Bloopers, Fortune is with Emma. The simulator loves to pair up Fortune with Emma. Fortune requested for Patty to reverse the marriage, afraid of Noah's opinion. Trivia At age 61, Fortune is recognized as the only member of the Human Sunshine Project to have a prime-numbered age. Fortune's weight falls short of the weight restriction, but she was still allowed into the Human Sunshine Project because fifteen sixteenths of an ounce was close enough to one extra pound. Fortune tried to enter another person's Hunger Games simulator, but said person never got around to doing it because of loss of interest. Fortune is one of four Secretiis to have a 1:00:00 Red Coin Timer (the others being Hillary, Dunstan, and Bruce) Fortune's first on-screen death in the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator was caused by Dragonlord, on Christmas Day, over an entire month after her concept was first uploaded to DeviantArt. That is how long her deaths were being avoided from being drawn, and a demonstration of her Master level Luck. Fortune's second on-screen death was caused by Mario. Mario wanted to kill Fortune after she caused Amy Rose to ditch Sonic the Hedgehog and become his ex-girlfriend. According to "Word of God", Fortune's full name is Fortune E'Luckytat Secretii. After Fortune exposes Sonic's mistake of calling Ninja Bro "Frost Bro" and thus causing Amy Rose to ditch him, the incident caused a big stir at the school. Mario's intital reaction to Fortune's actions was "What the hell!!!", and he thinks that Fortune caused an act that may be unforgivable, leading to the events of Mario Kills Fortune. Apparently, the Hunger Games simulator loves to pair up Fortune with Emma. After net neutrality got repealed, Fortune decides to call it quits on the HSP. Until further notice, she is known as Fortune E'Luckytat. Fortune's birth name is "Fortune Akedogemuski". She changed her name to "Fortune E'Luckytat" after the events that led to her discovering Delfino Plaza, but the "Akedogemuski" part remained in her full name. Images Fortune Secretii Icon.png|BrantSteele icon Fortune and Friday the 13th.png|Fortune raises awareness for Friday the 13th. (RIP) Thestar78956.png|Tottie Babs taunts Fortune to go do a meme for herself so that she could react to her death. Dragonlord's Mini Victory.png|Fortune is one of four victims to Dragonlord's "kill them all" attack. Younger Fortune.png|Younger Fortune S'mores Night.png|Fortune is attracted to "The Prince of Darkness". Reactions to Fortune's New Love.png|The simulator loves to pair Fortune with Emma, so Fortune decides to bring Emma into Looney Games Bloopers. Fortune Kills Mario.png|Fortune tracks down Mario and kills him with a lightning blast. Fortune and March 15th.png|Fortune gives out warning signs during March 15. Fortune (St. Patrick's Day).png|Fortune's outfit is changed for St. Patrick's Day. Fortune (Fourth of July).png|Fortune's outfit is changed for the Fourth of July. Fortune Leaves the HSP.png|Fortune calls it quits after net neutrality got repealed during the FCC Scare. Fortune Gets a New Look.png|Fortune's redesign. Younger Akedogemuskis.png|Younger Fortune, as depicted in Secretii Origins. Concept Art Category:HSP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Humans Category:Secretiis Category:OCs